


Letters Of Lost Love

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Freeform, Inspired by Poetry, Love Letters, M/M, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Sum: Letters that Allen and Lavi wrote to each other! They not typed like real letters, but it's my story! Rated T cause just because!





	Letters Of Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna fix the typos, old works stay the way they are. Unless I feel like it.

Letter 1: Love That Died

  
(ALLEN's POV)

I'll never forgive you.

Lavi I'm sorry, but you said that you hated me and humiliated me in front of the whole school. How do you get off asking me out, after all the things you've done? I loved you and you through it right back at may face saying that I was a disgusting fag that should have been killed a long time ago. Why would you say that then come to me afterwords and beg for forgiveness.

Are you trying to hurt me or are you serious? Do you really love me or is it just for your benefit? Do you take pleaser in making me miserable? Well, like I said before: Lavi I'm sorry and I will not go out with you . I gave you chances and you've messed them up plenty of times, but I'm never going to forgive you.

How can I forgive you? You've wronged me and you expect me to take your sorry excuse of an apology?! No, Lavi, that's not how things work. If you wanted to date me then you never should've started this crap. I never want to see you again. I shouldn't have fallen for you and I now understand my mistake.

Let me say this as strait-foreword as I can: Lavi Bookman, I will never forgive you.

 

* * *

 

Letter 2: Love That I Lost

  
(LAVI's POV)

Forgive me, please?

What do you mean I Ruined you're life for good? Did I really hurt you that much? Why won't you understand that I'm sorry? Allen, please, come back to me I really do love you! It's not a lie and you know it! I've seen the error of my ways and you still won't take my apology. I didn't understand at the time that what I said was wrong and I'm hating myself for what I've done.

I know I cant take back what was said, but please, Allen, I'm sorry! I'm begging you to take me back. I know now that I can't live without you so please, forgive me. I love you so don't leave me. Life is too much to handle with out you by my side and it's become an aching feeling that you'll disappear, fading slowly from me; gone forever like you never existed.

I don't want you gone and I never ment to hurt you, and I never knew that this is what would become of it. Yes, this is all my fealt and I apologize for my behavior that has ruined you. I hate seeing your beautiful face with out that equally beautiful smile. That smile belongs on those lips, and I'm sorry.

Let me say this with my heart: I'm sorry, please don't leave me, because I truly love you, Allen Walker.

 

 

 

 


End file.
